This invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for providing a electrical connection between a electrical conductor and a electrical terminal.
Many types of connectors have been provided for providing an electrical connection between an electrical conductor and a barrier strip, a terminal block or a single terminal. A spade lug is a popular type since it is easily connected to an electrical conductor, and is shaped so as to extend around a threaded binding post on the barrier strip or terminal so that it can be clamped around the binding post by a nut in threaded engagement with the post. In this manner, the connection can be quickly and easily made and disengaged.
However, these types of connections suffer from the fact that the engaging surfaces of the spade lug, being of a relatively smooth material having a low coefficient of friction, such as gold, brass or brass-plated metal, easily become disengaged from the terminal, thus compromising or destroying the integrity of the electrical connection.